


Oltre le ferite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Big Love [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Honey è disperata e vuole far capire a Tadashi che non è meno uomo dopo il terribile incidente.





	Oltre le ferite

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> CLASSICI DISNEY - BIG HERO 6 Honey Lemon/Tadashi Hamada Hurt/Comfort (What If: Tadashi è sopravvissuto all'esplosione, Honey lo sta aiutando a riprendersi)

Oltre le ferite

 

La luce elettrica dell’ospedale tremolava e illuminava di bianco le pareti verde-acqua e le coperte candide. 

“Non grattarti, amore. Rischi di riaprirti le ferite” disse Honey. La voce le tremava e i suoi occhi erano liquidi, rabbrividiva.

Tadashi la guardò con l’occhio sano, mentre la figura dell’universitaria si rifletteva nell’altro suo occhio cieco.

“Scusa, da così fastidio” ammise, allontanando la mano sana dalla fascia sporca di pus che gli copriva l’altro braccio. Metà del suo corpo era coperto da ustioni e in buona parte fasciato, anche la fronte era stretta da bende. 

“Come il fatto che… forse dovresti trovarti un ragazzo ‘vero’” sussurrò.

“Cosa stai dicendo?” chiese Honey, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Siamo giovani, non è giusto tu sia già una suora” gemette Tadashi.

Le iridi di Honey divennero liquide e la giovane singhiozzò.

“N-non posso… toccarti…” esalò Tadashi. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la metà del viso ustionata, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Posso fare da sola” rispose Honey. Raggiunse la sua borsetta rosa shocking, la aprì e vi frugò all’interno, ne trasse un vibratore fucsia, sottile.

“S-stai scherzando… vero?” chiese Tadashi. Gli sfuggì un ansito, mentre Honey controllava che la porta fosse chiusa. Controllò anche la finestra e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color ambra.

“Assolutamente. Io ti amo, ti amerò sempre e voglio fartelo capire. Le operazioni ti aiuteranno, ma fino a quel momento”. Si tolse il maglioncino color grano e lasciò cadere la gonnellina per terra.

Tadashi sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre guardava le gambe lisce della fidanzata, risalì con lo sguardo fino al pube della giovane.

Honey si preparò con due dita, strinse le labbra cercando di nascondere i gemiti. 

Tadashi cercò di poggiare la mano sulla bocca, ma non riuscì a sfiorare la parte bruciata, appoggiando le dita solo sul lato sano delle labbra. Gli sfuggì un mugolio di piacere.

< Speriamo che le infermiere o il dottore non arrivino proprio adesso > pregò mentalmente.

Honey fece scivolare fuori le dita da sé e infilò il vibratore nella propria fessura umida e calda, accendendolo. Si premette il mento contro il petto e chiuse gli occhi, nascondendo la bocca con l’altro braccio, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro. Le sue gote e le sue orecchi erano rosso fuoco e sentiva la testa ronzare, mentre delle ondate di piacere partivano dal basso ventre e risalivano lungo il suo corpo.

< Mi vergogno così tanto, ma io non voglio che lui si senta meno uomo per l’incidente. È quasi morto in quell’incendio e nell’esplosione che ne è seguita, ed io voglio occuparmi di lui. Stargli vicino, aiutarlo a bere e a mangiare non basta. Sono cose che possono fare meglio le infermiere, ma questo posso farlo solo io > pensò Honey. La sua pelle stava divenendo bollente e il sudore scivolava su di essa, aumentò ancora la velocità. Si arcuò con la schiena all’indietro e raggiunse l’orgasmo, gli occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre abbassate.

< È così bella e dolce. Non solo è un genio, ma sembra anche una fata. Nonostante io ora sia un mostro butterato, quell’affascinante angelo continua ad essere tutto mio > pensò Tadashi.

Honey Lemon scivolò in ginocchio, ansimando e, spento il vibratore, lo fece scivolare fuori da lei.

“M-meglio?” chiese.

Tadashi le sorrise, nonostante la pelle bruciata tirasse dolorosamente.

“Molto… grazie al tuo aiuto so che riuscirò a riprendermi” sussurrò.

Honey chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, riprendendo fiato a piccoli sorsi d’aria.

 

 


End file.
